


What Will Morty Do?

by VoidSpace



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Self Aware Robot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: Rick knows it's wrong but that doesn't stop him from making a robot replica of his grandson to play out his fantasies.It's not easy to look at Morty when it reminds Rick of what's he's done. But as long as he can keep his secret hidden and keep his grandson at a distance it will be bearable.





	1. Rick Tests Out Mortybot

**Author's Note:**

> First story I've written in years and damn is it sinful. Started writing this before Morty Mindblowers and 3 hour cloning so I'll say it's not applicable here. There will be a few emotionally charged chapters with lots of smut in between. The tags will get adjusted as time goes on, nothing too crazy will happen though. Critiques and comments always welcome, enjoy.

“Yo, anybody home?” Rick called out when he left his room.

When no one answered he checked the time noting that it was nine in the morning. It was way earlier then he’d usually be bothered to wake up, but the perfect time to be alone for a while. He didn’t want anyone bothering him for a while and with Beth at work and Morty and Summer at school, he had plenty of time to himself. Today he’d let Morty stay at school, there would be no impromptu adventures to drag him along.

Rick headed to the garage and locked the door as he made his way to the workbench. He tapped on the workbench until a secret panel opened he put in a code and listened to the affirmative beep. The panel shut and on the floor, a hatch opened where a robot leaning against a magnetic stand began to ascend. Rick eyed it before walking over to it and was pleased to see that it’d been operating the entire week. 

He picked it up set it on his workbench grabbed an x-ray gun and took a peek inside. Everything on the inside was working properly and it looked like the last tweaks he’d made were finally it. A quick spike of excitement ran through him when he realized he could move on to the activation. He wondered briefly if he should give it another week before pushing the thought aside.

He’d already been at this stage for weeks and if he’d fucked up too damn bad. Though Rick was confident it would work as he to grabbed and opened a mini computer. It had with a stereotypical green screen with a little pad to input commands. He proceeded to type in the first command.

>>Activate MBOT

He took a drink from his flask as he watched Mortybot power up and look over at him. 

“Hey Rick,” the bot started scratching its head and looked around confused. “I f-feel odd Rick as if I’m not myself.”

“No shit Sherlock, you’re-urrrp-you’re a robot,” he turned towards the bot and pulled a flashlight from his lab coat. “Follow this light and start talking.”

“Start talking about what? I-i-i mean if you d-don't explain what you want me to discuss, I don’t understand how I can rationalize…”

“Alright Einstein, calm your introspective ass down .” Rick lowered the bots intelligence enough to keep his word choices Morty level.

“Rick ughh something f-f-felt weird, like, like I forgot something that I d-didn’t know in the first place. If-if that even makes sense.” 

“Perfect sense Morty,” Morty gave him a funny look before continuing to monologue and following the light. Rick listened a bit longer before tuning out whatever else the robot was saying. He seemed to be the right intelligence now and he was keeping up with the light nicely.

“Okay Mooorty, just copy after me,” Rick held up his hands and did some intricate finger motions in a difficult order. Morty copied it almost perfectly so he moved on to the next task as he closed his eyes and touched each finger to his nose. Mortybot followed his example touching his finger fairly close to the same spot. His perception and movements were only a little off, nothing a few commands couldn’t fix.

He grabbed the pad and typed in the few adjustments that the bot needed. “So R-r-rick, why am I here?” Rick grinned at the question, the excitement he’d felt earlier growing. Mortybot was showing the right amount of curiosity and asking the right questions. He took a drink from his flask and looked at the bot.

“You’re-urrpp-you’re here to suck my cock,” Mortybot eyes widened and as he blushed, Rick was proud of himself with how realistic his reaction looked, “and I’m-I’m gonna fuck you.”

“Oh w-w-wow, wow, wow, I mean, t-t-t-that’s wow, I…” Mortybot looked so shy and nervous as he stuttered over whatever he was trying to say, it was delicious. Rick sat the minicomputer aside and took Mortybot’s hand in his, leading the bot off of the table and Rick slowly guided the bot to him and placed his hands on its waist. 

“What’s the matter, don’t want to get fucked by grandpa Morty?” Rick leaned down and ran his hand under the bots shirt and felt the perfect humanlike warmth of its skin. He felt so real and Rick was pretty damn pleased with what he was seeing and feeling so far.

“I m-mean I guess so, but I n-never did anything like that before, I don’t think, I think I’d like - I’d like that… but can we t-take it slow.” Mortybot looked at him with the innocent look that Morty gave him sometimes.

Rick took a drink from his flask and sat it down beside him, he wiped the drool from his bottom lip and placed a gentle hand on Mortybot’s cheek. “Course we can-urrrp-can take it slow Morty.”

He leaned further down and kissed Mortybot’s cheek softly. Rick briefly wondered how the real Morty would act in this situation and locked the thought away and out of his mind quickly. He made Mortybot for a reason and right now he would be his real Morty and he’d try to let himself believe that for now.

“R-rick,” Morty sighed softly as Rick kissed over his cheek trailing down to his neck.

Rick trailed his hand under Morty’s shirt over his stomach until he reached Morty's chest. Rick rubbed his fingers over Morty's left nipple pinching it gently until it hardened. Morty reacted perfectly as he moaned and pressed himself against both Rick's hand and mouth. 

Rick sucked at Morty's neck as he moved his hand over to play with his right nipple. He kissed against Morty’s neck before moving back to look over his face.

“Tell me, Morty, tell me what you want from grandpa?” 

“ I w-want you to keep making me feel good please.” 

It was a simple request but it had taken Rick weeks to figure out how to fine tune. He didn't just want a poor copy of his grandson, he wanted a genuine representation and he wanted to make sure that it felt every kiss and touch he had to offer.

“Of course baby, I’m-I'm gonna make everything feel good.” Rick kissed his way up Morty's neck and chin, “so fucking good.” he mumbled before soft lips pressed against his and they were kissing.

Rick cupped Mortys face with his hands and pressed his tongue into Morty’s mouth Rick almost couldn't believe how real this felt. He could feel when Morty drew in air when they pulled apart before reconnecting their mouths. How Morty responded to each motion of his tongue naturally and moaned into the kiss. Rick drew away from the kiss to look over Morty’s face it was covered in a deep blush and he whined softly under Rick's gaze. Rick looked down and could see that Morty was reacting to the stimulation from the outline of his hardon. 

“Grandpa's gonna suck your dick Morty, gonna suck it so good, that-that sounds good Morty?”

“Oh God, please Ri-Rick.”

“Let’s - Let’s get your clothes off Morty.” Rick let himself grin at the shy look Morty gave as he nodded. Morty lifted his arms as Rick took his shirt off. 

His skin wasn't flawless, it bared the scars that his Morty had on his own body. Some details were important for immersion after all Rick had fantasized about trailing up each one with kisses.

Rick did just that as he got down on his knees kissing down Morty's chest and stomach. He unbuttoned Morty's jeans and pressed his hand against the outline of Morty's hard-on rubbing it slowly.

He looked up at Morty who was biting his lip, face burning red and looking deliciously desperate. Morty gripped his shoulders as Rick slowly pulled his jeans down. He took them off one leg at a time and tossed them aside. 

“Want me to take- to take these off d-don't you Morty?” He placed his hand over Morty’s hardon and rubbed over his underwear slowly.

Morty nodded and rolled his hips so he could press his cock firmly against Rick's hand. 

Rick smirked and thought about teasing his creation a bit more before deciding he would save that for another time, for now, he had a dick to test out. He slowly pulled the underwear down taking the head of Morty’s cock in his mouth before he even had them all the way off.

Rick went right for it as he took Morty’s entire cock in his mouth. He listened closely to the moans of pleasure that fell from Morty’s mouth. It was good but something sounded off, Rick gave it another suck before pulling away as he sighed internally stood up and grabbed the minicomputer and found the algorithms that equaled to pleasure.

“R-rick, did- is s-something wrong?” Morty asked nervously.

“Noth-nothing big, just-urp-need to make a little adjusting- some fine-tuning.”

“Oh, o-okay.” Rick spared a quick glance over to a very nervous Morty who had decided to lean against Ricks workbench and place a hand over his junk to cover it. 

Rick hadn't directly programmed embarrassment into the bot, but he'd made damn sure to make him as Morty as possible. Which happened to include worry and embarrassment and fuck if it wasn't cute. 

Rick didn't really need to fix anything much, he'd forgotten to adjust the variables for different zones of pleasure. So sucking his dick had felt like licking his nipples, which wasn't good.

With the problem fixed Rick set the minicomputer aside and grinned as Morty let out a surprised yelp when he picked him up. Rick sat him down on the workbench and kissed him before he could think up any other questions to ask.

Morty placed his hands on Ricks' shoulders and pressed against him kissing back. It felt good to hold Morty close to him and feel his body heat seep through his shirt. There were no jagged edges or any sharp juts, he felt and sounded so real. Rick ran a hand down and over Morty’s stomach until he had his hand around his cock. 

He gave it one sure stroke causing Morty to arch his back and gasp out in pleasure, “R-rick oh shit, Rick…” 

Rick continued stroking him and settled to sucking on Morty’s neck. The way Morty’s body shuddered against him and the moans he was making was making Rick painfully hard. He'd wanted to include a bit more foreplay and get that blowjob he'd mentioned, but fucking Morty was the only thing on his mind now.

“Morty?” Rick said his name in a way that asked for a reply, it was another checkup that took him out of the experience a bit.

“Y-yeah- R-r- Oh God - Rick.” 

Rick smirked, “I'm gonna fuck you right now-urp- right here, want that baby? Want me to fuck you, Morty?”

“Y-yes Rick.” Morty moaned loudly as Rick gave his dick another good stroke.

Rick stood to his full height and unbuckled himself and pushed his clothes down enough to free his cock. It was thick, rigid, leaking precum and most people would be intimidated by the sight and Morty was no exception as he gripped the base of his dick and pressed it against Mortys entrance.

“Wa-wait Rick, aren't you s-supposed to-to prepare me or-or-”

“Shh, shhh, D-don’t worry about it, I did some - worked it so you can handle me, you’ll love it.” Morty nodded as he bit his lip nervously, Rick supposed from his point of view he was having sex for the first time. Well lucky for him he was created by someone that had his pleasure (even if created for a selfish reason) in mind.

Rick gave Morty a reassuring kiss before looking back down at his cock pressed against his entrance. Morty gripped his shoulders and looked away as Rick pushed the head of his cock inside. Rick groaned in pleasure as he moved his hips forward his cock going in inch by inch until he was pressed against Morty completely. 

It was so hot, tight and the addition of self-lubrication was working wonders. Morty moaned as he began working his cock in and out of him slowly. All that work was finally paying off, the sounds that fell from Morty’s mouth, the organic feeling of fucking his grandson, how easy it was for him to forget this wasn’t real.

“Like that don’t you-you like me fucking you like this Morty?”

“Yes, yes I-I love the way you f-fuck me grandpa Rick.”

Rick wasn’t prepared to hear Morty say, grandpa, had he programmed that? Whatever the case it drove him wild as he tightly gripped Morty’s hips and sped up. It felt amazing, it was the perfect amount of everything that set Rick off . That combined with the sounds Morty were making, Rick could already feel how close he was.

Morty was responding with equal amounts of vigor, pressing into each thrust, responding to Rick’s touches beautifully and chanting his name. 

“Touch yourself Morty.”

Morty didn’t hesitate to listen as he gripped his length and began to stroke it. Rick could feel as Morty’s body began to twitch and knew he was close. This was the real test and he really hoped that his body could handle it. He kissed Morty and forgot about everything but the feeling of his cock inside of Morty.

After a few more thrust Rick felt as Morty movements stilled and leaned back enough to watch him have an orgasm. His mouth open as he gasped for air his eyes rolling back as he took a shuddered breath before yelling out, “Fu-fuck, grandpa,” as he came.

That was enough to send another ripple of pleasure of Rick’s body and he knew that he was about to have an orgasm. Morty came over his hand and stomach and Rick could see it in Morty’s face that he was experiencing the pleasure he’d created. He’d only just started fucking Morty but this was enough to send him over the edge too. 

Rick gripped Morty's hips as he thrust into him a few more times until he couldn’t anymore. A low fuck ripped from his throat as he came deep inside of the body beneath him. Rick felt the waves of his orgasm wash over him and knew nothing but pleasure for a few moments before his thoughts slowly filtered back into his mind. He looked at Morty who was staring at him with amazement in his features, it was cute and he supposed appropriate. Rick would have loved to stay in that moment but he could feel his dick getting sensitive inside Morty.

Rick gently pulled himself out of Morty feeling as his body tightened immediately. Rick had made it like that so he wouldn’t have to worry about wiping his come out of Morty’s ass. It wasn’t very immersive but it made things easier and saved time, so why not.

After a moment of silence Morty took a deep breath his face going from satisfaction to worry.

“Rick?” His voice was careful.

“Yeah?”

“I w-want to keep existing, please don't get ri-rid of me.”

Rick wasn’t surprised by the speed of his autonomy since self-awareness in his creations had always been a problem of his. But this time Rick considered it a good thing, he'd be better to tease, fuck and Rick would get more varied reaction from him as more time went by. Of course it could all go to hell and the bot could spaz out, but for now, he’d let it be.

Rick looked over the bots concerned face and chuckled. “Alright don't - don't get your panties in a bunch Mooorty,” he grabbed his flask took a long drink from it and burped before continuing. “I didn’t spend months making you to throw you away like - like a pile of garbage Morty.”

“Wow it- it took y-you months?” Morty’s eyebrows arched in surprise.

“Yeah, don’t think too hard about it Mooorty.”.

“Jeez Rick, I’m-I’m not going to, I just - usually you i-invent things in a week tops.” Morty sighed in what looked like frustration and Rick couldn’t help but laugh.

“Don’t worry Morty like I said I’m-I’m not throwing you out,” that was enough to get a smile out of the bot. “Now-now get your clothes on, gotta go-go and charge yourself.” 

He kissed Morty on the cheek and stepped aside to give Morty room to get off the workbench. He tucked himself in and chuckled when the bot suddenly looked embarrassed as if he’d forgotten he was naked. Rick grabbed the mini computer and turned his attention to the data flashing on the screen.

“Shouldn’t I y-you know t-take a shower?” Morty asked as he gathered up his clothes.

“Don’t gotta worry about that either, your home - your compartment takes care of that.” Rick replied as he looked over the data that had been collected. Even though Morty had experienced an intense orgasm he hadn’t even come close to overheating. Rick deemed his creation a success, now he had a sentient and self-aware robot grandson to fuck.

“It-it doesn’t l-l-look very comfortable.” Morty had already gotten all his clothes on and was standing next to Rick now.

“It’s not made to be comfortable, it’s it’s about practicality, can’t -can’t have a gia-uurrp- giant room under the garage Moouughty, not practical.” He sat the computer down and gave the bot a little pat on the head. “You won't remember it, next time we - I get you out will f-feel like no-no time at all.”

“O-okay,” Morty still looked nervous but accepting of the answer.

Rick walked over to the stand with Morty, when Morty didn’t get on it right away he looked over at him. He was fidgeting and looking between the stand and Rick. Rick arched his eyebrow and waited to see what else Morty wanted.

“Ummm, Rick c-c-can you k-kiss me one more t-time before I get in?” Rick was surprised but figured he could oblige. 

“Yeah baby come-come here.” Rick said smoothly and Morty was on him placing his arms around his shoulders and drawing his mouth to Ricks. 

Rick knew that if he hadn’t just had a mind blowing orgasm he’d be getting hard again. Morty was really getting into it and Rick wondered if he was already on his way to trying to get the upper hand. Before that thought could gain much traction Morty was already pulling away from the kiss. He smiled at Rick, thanked him softly and stepped on his stand without another word. The soft magnetic pull in the stand kept him upright as he went into hibernation mode. He lowered into the ground looking as if he was peacefully sleeping.

Rick looked over at the spot where he’d just had sex with the bot. The room didn’t smell of sex, there was nothing to clean, the only sign that something happened was the light sheen of sweat on his brow and the minicomputer on the workbench. There was nothing left for him to do but drink away any guilt that might bubble up in his too sober mind. He closed and set the computer aside as he grabbed his flask and took a drink.

Rick checked the time as he walked into the kitchen barely two hours had passed. The robot had enough juice to last a couple of days but it was easier to tell him he needed charging. He didn’t ever plan on telling Mortybot that though, Rick didn’t want to find out if his creation could feel overwhelming sadness like the rest of humanity. 

Now with nothing else to do Rick supposed he could go and drag Morty out of school for an adventure. He drank down some more alcohol and knew he was too sober to look his grandson in the face right now. And anyway he had two hours of sleep and a lot more drinking to catch up on.


	2. Time With Morty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter that brings real Morty into the story. This wasn't initially planned but it fits with where I want to go with this. Just a little view of the end of an adventure and there interactions with each other. Thank you for the lovely comments and as always more are welcome and appreciated, enjoy.

Blobs of green goo whizzed over their shoulders as they ran from the pissed aliens that were chasing after them. Morty held the cubes they’d stolen from said aliens because of course Rick needed them. So running for their lives from green acid goo was bound to happen on their adventure today. Morty was running next to Rick and the Kazor were gaining on them and the ooze was getting dangerously close now.

“Come on Morty!” Rick grabbed Morty’s arm and yanked him around the corner.

They continued running as Rick racked his brain on what he needed to do. They were too close and there were too many of them to use the portal gun as a weapon or escape. Rick knew he had to get them off their asses somehow or kill them. 

Rick looked over the buildings and spotted a giant electric pole close by and thought about what he could do with that. The plan was formed and Rick just needed -

“Rick!” He looked up and saw a particularly big chunk of acid goo about to land squarely on Morty. He instinctively shoved Morty out of the way, the goop covered his right shoulder and arm and he could feel a tingly sensation above his arm as it started eating through his lab coat. Some had landed on Morty’s right leg but they’d avoided most of it and it hadn’t slowed them down.

They ran another minute and turned several more corners until they reached the electric pole. The Kazor had fallen behind enough to give Rick the time he needed as they ran behind it for cover. Rick could feel the acid stinging now and knew it was now eating away at his flesh. He was glad it was slow though, he knew his arm would be bone right now if it had been Kazapian acid. He shot into the pole as he grabbed a cube from Morty and smashed it on the ground. It cracked into shards and dust from inside it coated the ground. Rick covered his hands in the dust to block electric current and picked up a big piece of the cube.

He grabbed and yanked out the wires in the pole, he quickly picked the colors that he needed and wrapped them around the shard. He scooped up some goo that was eating away at his arm and smeared it on top of the wires. 

“Fuck yes!” Rick could feel the buildup of energy and he knew the bastards were coming up now. He aimed the piece in his hand in their direction. “Eat this Bitches!”

A blast of energy burst out of the chuck in his hand and burned through everything in front of it. He angled the ray so it would cut through the pole and laughed when it began to fall back. He could hear the panicked cries of the aliens as they ran for their lives. 

He blasted off a few heads before dropping the piece and they bolted out of there. Rick portaled them to the garage and ran to his workbench, he grabbed liquids and powders and began mixing them together.

“Oww,” Rick took a quick glance back and spotted Morty on the floor his leg looked pretty bad now.

Rick could feel the panic deep inside him and refused to acknowledge it as he dropped in the last ingredient. A few shakes and there it was Rick watched as the liquid turned into a green tinted cream and he went to Morty right away.

Morty's pants were flimsy and had disintegrated faster than his clothes and it had eaten away at more flesh than he’d estimated. He poured the cream onto his hand and pressed it into Morty’s wound. The grimace on Morty’s face was enough to know that it didn’t feel good, but it was working. The goo in his leg was cleaned out and the cream began repairing the hole that had been forming.

“Th-thanks Rick,” Morty smiled at him gratefully and Rick felt it.

“Yeah whatever Morty, if your dumb ass hadn’t tripped the wire- the wire that was right there in plain sight I might add, we wouldn’t have - have had to run for our lives yet again.” Rick was already back near his workbench slathering on the remaining cream over his shoulder and arm. Once done he grabbed the flask he’d been wanting to drink from for the last ten minutes and took a few swallows.

“Jeez Rick, it-it wasn’t t-that obvious,” Morty grumbled his smile now replaced by a frown .

“Yeah if you’re blind Mooor-urp-ty,” Rick walked over to Morty and grabbed the cubes around him. He could see that he’d hurt Morty’s feelings yet again, but he couldn’t let himself feel bad about it. He sat down and looked over the cubes, nothing interesting but it kept his mind off of Morty.

“So Rick w-what are you going to use these for?” Rick looked over at Morty as he walked over and quickly glanced down to his leg noticing a faint scar there now. 

“I’m going to do something with it that your - that your tiny little brain couldn’t possibly comprehend, so I’m not even going to pre-urp-pretend to explain this to you, Morty, it would be a waste of both of our time, but mostly mine.” He said as he focused his attention back on the cube.

“Fine,” Morty sounded hurt and instead of arguing like he used to he just left.

Rick felt like a jackass when he heard the door slam but he knew it was better this way. He set the cube he’d been holding down and rubbed his temples. Ever since he’d realized his attraction for Morty he’d slowly been pushing him away. He’d become meaner, more insulting and downright cruel and it was only getting worse. Now with Mortybot in play it had gotten harder to look at Morty without thinking about all the things he’d done. There was never enough alcohol to drown out the memories and he was too weak to stop. Rick laughed at his pathetic thoughts and drank some more liquor. 

He wouldn’t feel sorry for himself, not when he was already making plans to add Morty's new scar onto Mortybot.


	3. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mortybot thinks about things and fun stuff.

Whenever Mortybot turned on his first thought was always that he was happy to be alive again. Even if alive wasn’t really what he was, Mortybot couldn’t help but think of it that way. The next thing he’d usually do was greet Rick and do whatever it was that was planned out. Today was different though because for the first time Rick wasn’t here to greet him. He knew better then to panic though, if he was out that meant Rick had activated him.

He looked over to the workbench and noticed a sheet of paper with writing on it and some folded up clothes next to it. He walked over and read the letter.

Morty I got you an outfit, put it on and meet me in the living room, I’m sure you can manage. 

Morty looked over at the clothes in question and picked the first part up, he knew what it was right away and felt as his face heated in embarrassment. It was a maid outfit complete with the headband, duster, wristbands and black lacy panties, Rick had even gotten him some thigh highs. He didn’t know he could get this self-conscious as he looked over each piece. 

Morty thought about what Rick talked about whenever they weren’t having sex. He’d spent some time just talking with Rick and he couldn’t recall any mention of a maid outfit. He couldn’t really remember everything that was said and in fact, he couldn’t really recall every time they’d had sex either. It was there but faded as if his programming was keeping it from staying fresh in his mind. He supposed if he remembered it with clarity it wouldn’t be very human. 

He turned his attention back to the clothing and sighed, he figured it meant that this was a surprise. Rick did like to get reactions out of him and he knew that with this on he’d definitely be reacting. He slowly took off his normal attire and folded them up setting them off to the side and picked up the main part of the maid outfit. He pulled it over his head and pulled it down, feeling the fabric unfold as he pulled it all the way down. It fit like a glove and he guessed Rick had made it specifically for him. The fabric was soft and felt nice to the touch and even though Morty liked that, he didn't really know how he felt about the outfit. 

There was nothing for him to do about it though, he imagined if he’d gone into the living room saying he’d refused Rick would have convinced him to wear it. Before he’d worry about being scrapped every time he said or did something dumb but now he was pretty sure Rick wouldn’t do that. He knew he’d been around for two months from the calendar in the garage and considering how many times he'd been out he figured that Rick enjoyed his company. 

Morty knew there was only one way this was going as he put on the rest of the outfit. He paused after pulling up his panties to appreciate the feel of cool silk on his skin before moving on to put on the thigh highs. They felt nice too and even though he felt silly wearing this he knew that Rick had gotten him some nice clothing. There were no shoes for him to wear, so with nothing left to put on he grabbed the duster and left the garage and made his way to the living room.

He knew where everything was and many other irrelevant things that didn’t make him any better at doing what he mainly did. Morty sometimes thought about asking Rick why he had these memories and personality traits. But he knew it was a dumb thing to ask since he was based on Rick’s real grandson. He knew what the answer was, even if he didn't like it, he was only an imitation and these memories made him better at that. 

He entered the living room and noticed Ball Fondlers on the screen. Morty smiled as he recalled watching previous episodes and he knew that he’s like the show. He hoped to get some time after to watch a bit but for now he was here for Rick. He walked to the side of the couch and turned to Rick who was already giving him a lookover.

“Fuck, look at you Morty - look at you, so cute and sexy in your little maid outfit, do a - do a twirl for me, Morty.”

“I d-don’t know R-rick, I think I look pretty silly.” Even as said that he did an awkward twirl for Rick. The word scrawny came to mind as he looked over at the reflection on the glass doors.

“Well get your silly little ass over there and start dusting,” Rick pointed to the television stand and smirked as Morty groaned.

“C-come on Rick,” Morty rolled his eyes.

“I don't - I’m not seeing any dusting going on Morty,” Rick sounded like he was having too much fun with this. 

“Fine,” Morty walked over to the stand and began dusting it, he could feel Ricks eyes on him as he walked passed the television and began dusting down the side. He couldn’t ignore his reflection on the screen and as far as he was concerned he looked ridiculous. But he could also see the way Rick was watching him in the reflection.

He could think of many sexy things and he wouldn’t count the way he looked as one. It was a strange thought though, especially when he got excited over Rick so easily. Of course it was part of his programming, but he was aware and he could identify which characters in the show was attractive or not. He took a quick glance over at Rick and wondered if he was genuinely attracted to him, for a man his age he looked good, he was strong, his body felt good, it felt nice to be held by him and maybe there was more to it. 

“Make sure to dust the books.”

“Come on,” Morty stopped and placed his hands on his hips and gave Rick a look that expressed his annoyance.

“Alright you little complaining shit,” Morty began walking towards Rick. “Wait, Morty,” Morty stopped and Rick smirked. “I wanna see a little sexy walk over here Morty.”

Morty huffed but didn’t say anything, in a show of confidence he didn’t really have he stepped one foot in front of the other, the way models did. He got embarrassed when he saw his reflection on the glass door, then he proceeded to trip over his own foot and bump into the coffee table. 

He reached Rick and he was sure that was the least sexy thing ever. Though when he looked at Rick he could tell that he’d enjoyed every bit of it. Morty briefly wondered where his programming went into play and if he really had any real flaws.

“There you g-go.” 

“What’s the matter, don’t- don’t like a little roleplaying Morty?” Rick asked with a voice that never failed to turn Morty on.

“Only b-because I look dumb,” Morty replied still not understanding with Rick saw.

“You're not wearing it to turn yourself on idiot,” Morty was about to protest, but Rick pulled him onto his lap. “You know I'm here to do - to do that.”

Morty bit his lip as he nodded because he knew Rick was right. He could forget about the teasing and discomfort now that he was on Rick’s lap with his arms around his waist. Morty could smell the scent of alcohol coming from his breath as he leaned into a kiss. It was a strange thing to think about, he still didn’t understand why kissing was so good and why it turned him on so much. Maybe it was his attraction to Rick regardless he knew that it was enough to enjoy it, that the sensation that accompanied the kisses were pleasing. 

Rick placed his hands on Morty’s ass, squeezing and rubbing his hands over each cheek. It didn't feel nearly as good as the kiss but it turned him on too. It was knowing that Rick was touching his body to get aroused that did it. He knew that his program probably dictated that but just like his attraction to Rick it felt like it was more than that. He loved it when Rick moved his hand to pull down his top enough to suck on his nipple. Morty's mouth fell open as he dug his fingers into Ricks hair and held him tight already gyrating his hips excited for whatever rick wanted to do next. Rick leaned back and met his eyes a grin on his face.

“On the floor baby, I want your lips wrapped around my dick Morty.” 

Morty never failed to blush at the lewd statements Rick said. He slid off of Rick and dropped the duster on the floor before opening his fly. He didn’t want to tease Rick even after being made to dust, Morty hadn’t sucked him off the last few times and he knew that he wanted this. Once he’d pushed Rick’s pants and underwear down Morty wrapped his fingers around his cock. It was half chubbed and Morty wanted to feel it get hard in his mouth. He could admit to himself that he loved to watch his creator's face contort in pleasure as he undid him with his tongue and mouth.

He licked along it softly at first, giving it a few slow strokes before taking the head in his mouth. Morty licked around the head and sucked gently, it was getting harder in his mouth and he could see the beginning of a blush on Rick’s cheeks. Morty thought it was cute the way Rick stared at him and patted his head softly, encouraging him to use his beautiful mouth. He wouldn’t say this was his favorite thing to do but when Rick was moaning and saying his name that way it was at that moment.

Morty could taste the pre-come that leaked from his now fully erect dick. It was a strange taste just like the alcohol taste on his tongue. It was just part of the entire experience that Morty had come to love though. He knew how attraction worked and that he was attracted to Rick, because of his programming or not. So when it came to Rick he enjoyed everything that came with having these moments with him.

Morty concentrated on the task before him as he pressed his face against Rick’s body pubic hair brushed against his face as he sucked his entire cock in. Deep-throating was a mostly new experience for him, he hadn’t even thought to do it until Rick had asked him too. Of course being a robot made it easier even though he still had to use oxygen to function he could last a while without. Rick explained that to him so now whenever Rick fucked his face like he was doing right now he didn’t worry about it.

“Pull up-move your skirt-urp-stroke your dick so I can see.” 

Morty held the fabric aside and pushed his panties down enough to grip his cock. It felt amazing to stroke it and the sight of Rick watching him like this made it better. He moaned his throat vibrating around Rick’s cock and Rick mouth fell open as his breathing hitched. He stopped and gripped his dick as he slid it slowly out of Morty’s mouth.

“Monsieur, did I do a g-good job?” Morty asked in an accent that he felt might be sexy and blinked his eyes innocently up at Rick.

“Oh fuck,” Rick growled the words out and Morty knew he’d surprised him in a good way. He bit his lips then opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. He knew Rick wouldn’t last much longer as he threaded his fingers through his hair and held his face close.

Rick stroked himself until his hips jerked and he came all over Morty’s face and tongue moaning low and deep Morty moaned as the Rick milked his cock to the last drop, he swallowed the come in his mouth and stroked his own cock faster. He closed his eyes and let the pleasure build, he knew that Rick was watching him as he used his other hand to wipe up the come from his face and suck it off his fingers.

When he opened his eyes and locked his gaze with Rick’s he could feel his orgasm coming. He gasped when his body was gripped with intense pleasure and he called out Rick's name as he came. It landed on his hand and the carpet beneath and again it felt amazing. As he caught his breath he looked over at the sliding door and saw himself in it again. He moved his hand to lick the cum on it and it did look pretty sexy. He wasn’t going to get off on himself but he could understand what Rick saw in him now.

“So you liked, l-liked that huh?” Morty asked as he turned back to Rick and made himself as decent as he could in the maid outfit.

“Yeah you little shit, with the way you were complaining, I didn’t think you’d pull an accent on me.”

“I knew y-you’d like it though,” Morty couldn’t help but feel a little smug about getting Rick to come early.. 

Rick frowned at him then chuckled as he shook his head and rubbed Morty’s hair affectionately.

“C-can I watch Ball fondlers with you f-for a little while, Rick?” Morty sat down next to Rick.

Rick checked his watch before answering, “Yeah we got a little while, some - a couple of episodes can’t hurt.” Morty smiled and snuggled up next to Rick happy when Rick placed his hand over his shoulder. Morty enjoyed this closeness since it set off another type of pleasure that he found that he enjoyed.

He tried to pay his full attention to the show but his mind kept wandering to other thoughts. He went from wondering how alike he was to the real Morty to pondering if he could eat what he’d get first. It was the memories of things that hadn’t happened to him that kept him distracted when he had time to think. 

“W-whoa that guy just b-blew up out of nowhere!” Morty laughed at the other’s characters reactions. 

He knew all this over thinking probably wasn’t good, but he mostly felt fine with how it was now. Of course, he thought about the future, would his existence be centered around these moments until he wasn’t needed again. Nonexistence shouldn’t have scared him because every time he stepped on his stand he knew nothing. There were no worries, fears or second-guessing once he was on the stand. But right before he went off he’d always feel a split second of raw fear worried that it would be the last time.

Every time he opened his eyes to the world again he just let himself enjoy the moment just like before. It was a repeating cycle that would likely be the only one he’d know. It didn’t make him sad exactly but he did crave to go out into the world now. He looked over at Rick and was surprised to see him staring back, he could tell Rick had noticed him spacing out and felt nervous.

“Something the matter Morty?” It wasn’t exactly an accusatory tone but it was close enough.

“Oh n-n-nothing really,” Morty answered and Rick responded with an unconvinced hmm and arched his eyebrow in question. Morty knew he wasn’t going to get away with this since he’d been caught. “O-okay I was just th-thinking about stuff.” Rick muted the television and motioned his hand for Morty to continue.

Morty sat up straighter trying to keep himself from looking too serious as he started, “It’s not a b-big deal really, I was j-just wondering about what food might taste like and w-well...” Morty was nervous now, he hoped he wasn’t pushing it. “What it’d be like to go to the movies or y-you know leave the house s-s-sometimes.” He rubbed his arms feeling guilty for even bringing it up. Even though he didn’t like thinking about it, he knew his purpose was to be a sex robot and saying this was going way beyond that. 

“Alright.” Rick said nonchalantly.

Morty looked at Rick in surprise as the excitement of the prospect welled up inside him. “W-wait what f-for real, r-really?”

“Yeah, as long as we have time why the hell not?” Rick shrugged like it was a no-brainer and drank from his flask. 

“Wow c-cool, I c-can’t wait.” Morty couldn't believe how smoothly it was going, then a thought occurred to him. “Oh, um can I even e-eat Rick?”

“Wouldn't make much sense to give you taste if you couldn't,” Rick took another drink before continuing with a playful tone. “I mean Morty you've been eating - slurping down my come like a champ for a while now.”

Even though Morty had just swallowed down Rick's come (and his own) he felt embarrassed hearing it said that way.

“You can't eat m-urpp-much though, just a little here and there, your body needs to process it into energy and shit.” 

Morty nodded as he quickly forgot about being embarrassed, he’d be going out one day, he'd be able to eat and do something new. He snuggled back up to Rick feeling happiness he hadn’t felt before and finally stopped over thinking so much about everything. Rick turned the volume back on and Mortybot finally paid his full attention to the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a bit of the smut I said would be happening a lot. I saw a drawing of Morty in a maid outfit with Rick and oh my goodness. I had to post this before I over analyzed every sentence for a month so hopefully it's decent. I think I might add one more chapter with Mortybot and Rick because once Morty get's into this, drama is going to hit the fan, it's going to be all over everything for a while. This Rick and Morty aren't the main one's but I think if I were to pick a dimension it'd be a C one, so it'd be kinda similar. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, thanks for all the kudos and reviews so far. Always appreciate them and see you in the next update.


	4. Rick's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick's thinking again, takes place right after the previous chapter.

He’d known that eventually, it would happen, the longer Mortybot existed the more likely he was to want things. Simple freedoms that human’s experienced, things that Morty got to do, that the robot remembered doing. Placing his grandson’s memories into the robot hadn’t been his brightest decision. 

But of course since he’d done it for selfish reasons, even though he knew this would eventually happen he was willing to take that risk. Rick knew that it could get worse and the longer Mortybot existing the possibility of it all blowing up in his face became greater. Rick was aware that Mortybot could have gone down a different path of thinking. He could have become angry, could have demanded freedom and even fought for it. 

Rick felt that eventually, he would reach that point, but for now, he was happy with this little bit of freedom. Rick wouldn’t mull over every detail or decision he’d made when he’d made Mortybot. He’d deal with the choices he’d made and if the time came when he’d have to find a solution, he would. He only hoped that it wouldn't call for extreme measures. 

Over the last couple of months he’d noticed every time Mortybot internally panicked about something. He’d also watched as Mortybot calmed down when he came to the realization that Rick wasn’t going to scrap him. Rick knew that now was the start of the next stage where he’d become more confident, sure of himself and begin questioning life.

Rick looked down at Mortybot and noted the look of happiness on his face. It was easy to think of him as Morty instead, especially when he looked so perfect like this. But Rick was aware of the fact that Mortybot was a placeholder for everything he wanted to take from Morty. That his Morty was suffering, that he was a shitty person and it felt like he was losing control sometimes.

Sometimes he wondered why he thought it was a good idea to work so hard on him in the first place. His unhealthy feelings for his grandson had lead to him making this replica of Morty. This replica that wanted to experience life like a human and all Rick could do was agree. If Rick hadn't agreed he knew that it would break his heart, he was just a robot but Rick knew at this point that his emotions were just a genuine as any human. 

-

It was after the show and after getting Mortybot to admit that yes he was hot in the maid costume. After they said goodbye and Mortybot asked for a last kiss, the way he always did now. After all that Rick sighed out loud as he unwillingly thought about the situation.

Rick could tell that Mortybot’s personality while similar to Morty’s had slowly been shifting. He was more obedient than Morty, more emotional, and obviously a lot more innocent and unaware of where he stood in the world. It was all good when it came to him serving his purpose, it was great when it came down to the sex. But he wasn’t Morty and Rick knew that even if he worked harder to make him better it would never compare. Morty wasn’t a cut and paste and he surprised Rick every time he did something that Rick would never expect. He was growing more confident and even when Rick tore him down he came back for more. 

Rick had also agreed to his request because even though he could rewrite, adjust and edit the memories of his creation he wasn't going to. He knew it was nonsensical but he felt guilty about ever contemplating it. It wasn’t new to him, but it was definitely rare for him to feel like this and with all the time that had passed that guilt had become stronger. He was aware of the fact that he’d never be able to bring himself to make any changes. 

After making sure to put everything away he went back to the living room and sat back down. He thought about all the other Rick’s he’d met and knew that many of them never felt guilt. He’d talked to enough of them to know they had no moral code. He wasn’t much better when it came down to it but Rick knew that on the central finite curve he was more emotional than what most Ricks would consider acceptable. It wasn’t as if he was crying in bar’s and visiting therapist because he couldn’t keep his emotions in check. But compared to most other Rick’s he made more questionable decisions based on emotions. Making the robot in the first place hadn’t been the big mistake, it had been all the time he invested in making him as authentic as possible. It was letting him grow and learn outside of sex and allowing him to maintain self-awareness from the start.

Rick never blinked an eye to most deaths because he just didn’t care. Morty was the one person he’d willingly put his life in the line for. He would die for Morty’s sake if it was the only way to keep him safe. Now he had imposed a fraction of that devotion onto Mortybot and he knew it wasn’t healthy. 

Gazorpazorpfield started playing on the screen and Rick couldn’t be bothered to turn the volume on. Morty would be home soon and he had somewhere he had an adventure to take him on. He’d thought about all the bullshit long enough. 

Rick knew that he was playing with fire, but he wasn’t planning on getting burned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Mortybot and Rick centered. It will (really) be the last chapter before Morty comes into the picture. I didn't plan on adding this or the next one, but I have some fun planned for Mortybot. Again thank you for the reviews and Kudos! See you until next update. :)


	5. A bit of everything and a fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick spends time with his family and an opportunity is handed to him. He'll get to spend some quality time with Mortybot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This took a while but it's here.  
> Enjoy.

“So I told him to butt out!” Summer finished her tirade of how she told off some boy.

It was a Sunday morning and a day with the Smith family minus Jerry plus one Rick Sanchez gathered together for breakfast. Rick sat accompanied with his glass of juice and stack of pancakes dripping in syrup. He could enjoy them and forget about any difficulties and technicalities in his life.

Morty was now babbling about something to do with school and Summer had started texting, laughing at something on her phone. 

“S-so I was thinking, Mom.” Rick’s attention turned to Morty when he became visibly nervous. 

“There’s th-this budget camp thing that's s-supposed to be really cool.” He pulled out a flyer and set it down at the center of the table.

“Oh sweetie, you know with the divorce we-”

“I know, Mom,” Morty interrupted then quickly followed that with a sorry. He went on to explain how cheap it is compared to how much was being offered. Rick would admit that there was some good points there, the kid had really researched it and he could almost let himself be proud.

He sat silently eating his pancakes though and just rolled his eyes when Morty looked over at him with a worried expression. The fact that the kid was still concerned with his approval after all the shit talking was endearing. Rick pointedly ignored it, just like he did with other looks that Morty gave him now; ignoring was the best answer to many of life’s problems.

“When would this be?” Beth asked.

“Next week," Beth nodded as she looked over the flyer.

“Alright...I suppose since I’ll be away too.” She looked over at Rick almost as if she wanted to ask if he was okay with this. But then she’d be admitting that Rick’s time was more important in some way. She bit her tongue though and everyone turned to Summer when she squealed in excitement.

“OMG, there is gonna be a concert event next week, I can pay, please Mom? I’ll get a ride and everything!” 

“I don’t know…”

“Come on, Mom, Morty gets to go, I’m paying my own way.”

After a long pause Beth sighed. “Okay… just make sure you’re careful.” Beth looked iffy about the whole thing and Rick chose to speak up.

“What your mother is saying Sum-Summer is that you better not get-get knocked up while you’re out there.”

“Dad!” “Grandpa!” they yelled in unison and Rick harrumphed.

“Just- just tryna make sure we don’t have another accident.” He vaguely waved around the table and Summer rolled her eyes and stared back down at her phone. 

Beth looked over at Summer. “Sweetie, just make sure you make smart decisions and if you do happen to go a little crazy, make sure you use protection.”

“Ewww, gross.” Summer’s face scrunched up in disgust. “I know, Mom, I got the lessons in health class.” Summer took a bite of her food. 

“You’re okay with being alone right, Dad?” Beth looked over at him carefully.

“Yeah, alright with me, don’t got- don’t have nothing planned, get some shit done without distractions.” Rick stuffed another forkful of pancakes in his mouth.

“Alright, then it’s settled. Summer, I need you to give me the information of where you’re going, contact information, who you’ll be going with.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, Mom, I’ll have my itinerary done first thing in the morning,” Summer said sarcastically and Beth gave her a look. “Alright fine, Mom, I’ll have it done.” Summer finished off the egg on her plate and thanked Beth for breakfast before heading up the stairs.

“Morty, why don’t you give your dad a call, he’ll want to know about this trip. You know how he loved camping. He might have some handy tips.”

“Okay,” Morty mumbled and tossed a sausage around on his plate. 

Rick took another bite of pancake. It was too soggy now, perfect pancakes ruined by time. He dropped his silverware with a clank on the plate a little too loud for his liking. But he could talk it off with a smile and a thank you that always got to his daughter. He made sure to avoid looking at Morty as he left the dining room and entered the garage.

Rick entered the garage only a little ashamed of how exciting this was for him. He wouldn’t have to come up with some excuse or plan to get Mortybot his wish. It felt like Rick had been handed this opportunity on a silver platter. He walked over and sat down at his workbench and looked over the junk laid out on the counter space. Rick heard as the door opened and recognized Morty’s footsteps as he walked halfway into the garage.

“What?” 

“Are you o-okay with me going, I mean I know you n-need my brain waves.” He could hear the tap of Morty’s feet as he fidgeted behind him.

“Did you hear me complaining, Morty?” Rick asked as he picked up some random parts in front of him. 

“N-no, it’s just…” 

“It’s just pointless, Morty, you c-ca- learn way more outside of shitty camps - ” Rick didn’t want to dissuade him though and stopped himself from going off on a tirade on the uselessness of the Boy Scouts and camping. “Whatever, Morty, go-go fucking learn shit, don’t come bitchin’ to me about it when you get back.”

“Alright, R-Rick,” Morty said and stood behind him for several seconds before he turned and left.

Rick waited for the door to close before he dropped the things in his hand and grabbed his flask to drink his morning helping of alcohol. 

-

“Come on, R-Rick,” Mortybot groaned even as he nuzzled up to Rick on the couch. 

“Mooorty, you come on.” Rick was being more affectionate than usual and Morty knew it was because of some ulterior motives. “You know how cute you look - how sexy you look in them.” Rick kissed Morty’s cheek.

“Y-yeah… I guess.” Morty would never live that admission down. “Alright, Rick, let me s-see.” He finally took the phone Rick had been trying to give him and looked at the screen. The website on the screen was written in some weird alien language but it was pretty clear what they sold. There were rows and rows of revealing costumes in a multitude of colors that left little to the imagination.

“Pick four or five, whatever you like.” Rick leaned his head on Morty’s and watched as he scrolled through the options.

“Hmm, I like this.” Morty pointed to a nurse outfit that barely covered anything. It had a cute hat though and came in blue. He felt Rick nod and he clicked the check mark next to it and saw what he assumed was an alien number pop up next to a cart shaped symbol.

“Ohh, this o-one looks cool.” He clicked on a police outfit that came with a baton. Rick gave an approving hmph and he continued searching. 

“L-let’s see…” Morty looked over more outfits trying to think which ones would be fun. He stopped at a succubus one with a tail and horns to wear. “Like this?”

“Yeah, you already play the part really well.” Rick’s hand was on his leg, squeezing it gently. Morty tried his best to ignore the tone of Rick’s voice as he clicked it and watched the cart count increase and continued scrolling.

“Oh hey, this one’s c-coo.,” Morty stopped at a pirate one and felt Rick’s hand still. He looked up at Rick whose eyes were a bit wider than usual. 

“N-nah, pirates are w-wack,” Rick stated and quickly lowered his free hand to scroll the screen down quickly. Morty chuckled softly as he realized from the way his voice sounded that he must have been afraid of pirates. It was amazing to think that something so simple would make someone as smart as he was scared. 

It took a little while for him to settle on his final two choices. The first he picked was a white toga looking outfit that curved around the hip, leaving some stomach exposed. The second was a classic schoolgirl trope with glasses and a ruler for some reason. 

“So w-what’s the big surprise?” Morty asked as he handed the phone over. Rick tapped away on the screen for a moment before he pocketed his phone and turned to Morty.

“Remember how you wanted to - to go out?” 

“Yeah…” Morty bit his lip.

“Well we’re going to get an en-en-whole week to do whatever,” Rick announced and Morty bounced on the couch excitedly before he turned to hug Rick. 

“Whoa, calm down there, we-we got a couple more days, but got any idea what you wanna do?”

“Oh jeez, I d-don’t k-know.” Mortybot thought about all the stuff he’d wanted to do as his hug loosened. 

“Can w-we maybe go to a f-fair?” he questioned Rick nervously.

“Yeah, if you want.” Rick shrugged as he answered.

“Thank you!” Morty hugged him close again.

“Typical.” Rick rolled his eyes as he ruffled Morty’s hair.

-

“Wow!” 

Rick watched the way Mortybot’s eyes roamed around the fair excitedly. He really was overjoyed to be here. Rick looked over all the rides, gaming booths, and families toiling about, laughing and having fun. He could remember why he hadn’t been to an amusement park in decades now. 

When Mortybot grabbed onto Rick’s arm and hopped happily, asking, “What should w-we do f-first?” Rick knew why he’d agreed.

“Whatever you feel like, Morty.” Rick drank from his flask as he let Morty drag him over to a line for a roller coaster. No surprise there really, he was Morty in a way after all and his grandson loved very average things. Rick stopped himself again; he’d been thinking about Morty too much. Now was the time to not think about him.

He focused his attention on the Morty he’d created and let a muted smile grace his face. This wasn’t real, but his enjoyment could be. They did have an entire week, so why not?

-

They’d ridden five roller coasters, the swings, the tilt a whirl, and a carousel. He’d eaten pizza, drank soda, tasted funnel cake, and they were now in line to get popcorn. He couldn’t eat as much as he wanted to but the little taste he got was amazing. Mortybot was kind of worried that he’d dragged Rick around too much. He knew that his creator was old and stamina was a thing but it looked like he was keeping up fine. 

Morty had seen other older men that looked like they were Rick’s age. They had been slower, bent oddly, usually surrounded by family. He could remember his family. Not an actual one, but from the memories, it didn’t seem they had the dynamic he was seeing. Rick didn’t remind him of the other grandpas he saw either: he was different, stronger, definitely more quick-footed. Morty couldn’t think of him as old, especially not when they did so many things that he knew might break someone’s back. He blushed hard and heard Rick chuckle at him as he plucked the popcorn from the kiosk worker’s hand.

“Come on, Morty, try not to-not to be so obvious.” 

“Oh jeez, s-sorry,” Morty mumbled as Rick waved his hand to signal he didn’t really care. 

“Let’s-let’s get to this show, I’m not waiting for the next one.” 

They headed to the magic show that Morty insisted on watching, even after Rick went off on a monologue on how pointless and obvious it was. There was no way he was going to miss this. 

They made it just in time and found seats in the back row as the show started. Morty nibbled slowly on the amazingly buttery and salty popcorn between his fingers as he watched the show. He cheered along with the audience when a bird burst from the magician's hand, gasped when he pulled out the correct card from seemingly nowhere, jumped up and waved his hand high in the air when they asked for a volunteer. Being the most enthusiastic person led to his getting picked and he ran up to the stage to help.

Morty felt a different type of nervous when he realized he was standing in front of a crowded room. He wondered how he’d forgotten that factor when he’d volunteered to help. But when he looked over at Rick and saw him give a thumbs up, he felt immensely better. 

Morty turned his attention to the magician and helped him with his trick. He realized how quick his perception was close up when he noticed the swift movements of the magician's hand easily. Even if he could see right through the trick it was still fun to take part. It didn’t take long before the trick was completed and he was taking a bow for his part. He shook the magician’s hand and ran back to his seat. 

Morty smiled over at Rick when he returned and Rick grinned back. He grabbed another piece of popcorn from the bag and nibbled on it as they watched the rest of the show. 

“So as good as you-you were expecting?” Rick asked as they walked out of the building.

“Y-yeah, I wonder how long it takes to get th-that good,” he mused out loud.

“A couple of how-tos and enough lack of will to do - to do anything useful and you got one around his level.”

“It would be c-cool to p-practice though!” Morty exclaimed and immediately realized it was a silly thing to say.

“Yeah maybe, we got time,” Rick replied and Morty broke out into a bigger smile. Being able to do other things was just amazing to him.

It was getting late now and the crowd was sparse. The lines had thinned and it took no time to get on a ride. Morty got on a couple of his favorite roller coasters alone before they headed to the last agenda on the list.

Morty’s eyes were wide again as he looked over all the game booths and different prizes he could win. He could just have fun and find out what he was good at and the things he liked. Rick let him lead the way as he ran over to a water shooting game. It wasn't very fun and he was sure he’d lost because of a slow start, but there were more things to play. 

He realized that his strengths were in the games that required skill and that a lot of the games had elements that made winning nearly impossible. He wondered just how advanced he was compared to humans, especially when he noticed tiny things that gave away how they were rigged. It was disappointing but expected, he guessed, since having them too easy would probably lead to the fair running out of prizes. 

He was now watching as people tossed balls into panels trying to aim for the ones lined with color. The ball he watched bounced off the top panel and flew into the opposite direction, falling onto the floor. He wasn't sure what skill he was using but he found that calculating the trajectory of each toss was simple. He watched in surprise as each of his predictions hit the mark. There was no way he would have realized how perceptive he was unless he could watch something like this. He was sure Rick hadn't meant for him to be this advanced. 

“Are you just gonna keep staring or are you playing?”

Morty startled when he realized he'd done it again: losing himself in his thoughts. He smiled sheepishly at Rick.

“Y-yeah, was just t-trying to figure out how to play.” Rick made an affirmative noise and paid the worker. 

Morty looked down at the bucket of balls the worker placed in front of him. He grabbed one and tossed it aiming for a white hole. He missed by a few centimeters and knew exactly why and how to avoid doing it again. His second try proved correct and he felt guilty about playing now. He chewed his lip as he contemplated what to do with this. First, he tried to turn off whatever it was that made it easy and toss without thought. But it was too easy and his brain worked out the trajectory instantly, making it pointless. He knew that if he wanted to, he could win the biggest prize for the game. He looked over at the requirements, he needed four green, three blue, or two red to equal a giant poor quality plush. 

Morty figured the fact that he wasn't purposely cheating counted for something. Natural talents weren't cheating. Well, maybe if you were a robot, but whatever.

He decided to go the long route and spread out the hits over the sixteen balls he had left. He picked up his hopeful expression and pushed down any second-guessing. He could feel guilty after he won his prize.

He purposely missed the next couple of throws before hitting his first color. Then he picked on random the next three he needed, throwing the balls in what he hoped looked like concentration. He made his last toss the one to win the prize to lessen the guilt.

“Wow, you’re pretty good at this, kid. I’ve been working here for a while, never seen someone hit that many in only twenty.” 

“Y-yeah, I g-guess I was j-just lucky,” Morty replied nervously and he wondered if Rick knew what was up.

He picked out a giant unicorn for his prize and hugged it close as they walked away.

“T-thanks for this, Rick,” he mumbled as they walked slowly past the loud game booths. 

“Hey, we still-still got six more days.” Rick carded his hand through his hair, then winked at him. 

Morty blushed and smiled up at Rick before he looked at his unicorn. It was poorly sewn together and he’d won it dishonestly (not his fault) but it was nice to own something in a way. He suddenly realized that there was no way he could keep the prize. It was sad but he knew there was no place to put it. 

“I know that I c-can’t keep this, Rick…” he stated solemnly with that thought in mind.

“Well I mean I got a-a- have pocket dimensions, I could stick it in one for you,” Rick replied as nonchalant as ever as he took a drink before letting out a loud belch.

Morty had a sudden brief pause in his thoughts as he looked up at Rick. His tall lean body, his face etched with lines of age, his messy gray hair that all fit so well. Even his neutral expression and the way he walked, it all suddenly came into focus. The fact that he was able to turn Rick on, to derive pleasure from that feeling had always been normal now seemed distant.

Even with his burping and constant drinking (and the occasional gross drooling) Morty found himself attracted to the man next to him in a way that he never had before. In all that time it hadn’t even occurred to him that he would ever see Rick as enticing outside of the sex.

With that realization in mind he calmed himself down before he replied, “Y-yeah, th-that s-sounds great.”

After that Morty handed over his plush and Rick tossed it through the portal. They made their way to the last ride he’d wanted to get on before they left. It was later now and the colors blinked around the Ferris wheel, inviting him like a moth to a flame. The line didn’t take long and soon they were in their own private cart. 

Morty looked out the side over the fair as the Ferris wheel worked its way up. It was amazing to see everything from this perspective, the way everyone looked so tiny. The memories he had of space paled in comparison, this was real, and when he remembered this moment it would be his own.

He looked over at Rick and watched him drink as he looked out his side of the cart. Morty could only imagine what he was thinking; most times his face was impassive or lustful, except for right now, he looked peaceful and Morty liked that look. Rick turned his head towards him and their eyes met. He smiled and Morty felt his face flush.

“This is our l-urpp-last round, better-better get the most of it.” Rick reached his hand over and ruffled his hair. 

Morty nodded and looked back outside as they reached the highest point again. It really was impressive but right now the only thing he could think about was Rick’s smile. Soon the ride ended and Morty followed Rick as they walked towards the restroom. They’d get cotton candy after Rick took care of business and the day would be done. The only problem was that cotton candy wasn’t on Morty’s mind. 

When they entered, Morty quickly walked to the end of the bathroom and entered the last stall. Once he closed the door he sat down and tried to talk himself out of the sudden desire he was experiencing. Rick had eyed him weirdly but he couldn't look at him, not when he was fantasizing about so many dirty things.

He didn't even understand why it was happening. Yeah, he’d realized Rick was attractive but Rick hadn't been teasing him at all. Still, Morty wanted to touch him, taste him, and he wanted Rick to fuck him right now. The idea that this was only his programming was laughable, he knew that it had to be more than just that. 

“R-rick?” He heard the faucet stop and the sound of a paper towel being ripped.

“Yeah?” He listened as Rick tossed the paper towel in the trash. There was no one else here.

“C-can y-you come h-here?” He didn't know what he was thinking. As Rick walked towards his stall Morty felt ashamed of his thoughts.

“You know you can’t-” 

“I-I know,” he interrupted, then opened his door and grabbed Rick by the collar and dragged him into the stall. Once he locked the door all the shame he'd felt went out the door as he pulled Rick down into a hungry kiss. It may have been the first time he'd seen Rick shocked but he couldn't be sure.

“Hey - hey calm down,” Rick whispered as he pulled back. “You know ho-how dangerous this is?”

He knew the question was supposed to warn him off but it only made him more desperate. “I’ll b-be q-quiet.” He pulled Rick into another kiss, there was no one else there and he needed this. Rick still seemed hesitant but he hadn't pushed him away. 

“W-we can do it f-fast, Grandpa, fuck me please.” Morty whispered his plea into Rick’s ear in the most seductive way he could imagine and it worked wonders. He didn’t need to say anything else as Rick pressed him against the door and kissed him back hungrily. It was the hottest moment in Morty’s limited existence. It almost felt like the first time, as intense lust and pleasure surged through him, except this was better.

He had to actually concentrate on not moaning when Rick unbuttoned his jeans and began stroking his dick. It was so hard, it was too good, it felt like he was losing his mind. It was ridiculous especially with how many times they’d fucked. But this, it was too erotic and Rick clouded his senses, it made him weak and needy in a new way. 

Morty undid Rick’s pants and began urgently pushing them down. He needed to see it, hold it and have Rick's cock in him. His mock heart was racing in anticipation and it was maddening. 

He pressed a kiss on the corner of Rick’s mouth before whispering, ”Please, I need you now.” Rick nodded and quickly took hold of him. He turned Morty around and pressed him against the door. Morty gasped as Rick pushed down his jeans and began finger fucking him. He heard a soft ‘shhh’ and remembered that he had to keep quiet. Rick quickly removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock as he took hold of his hips and entered him.

It took more attention than it should have to stop from making any noises. Morty was aware for the first time just how big Rick was and how tight he was. All the pleasure sensors in his body were on fire and each slow thrust sent a burst of pleasure over his body. 

Morty heard the sound of someone walking in and Rick slowed even more; it was agonizing. When it was clear that the person hadn't gone past the urinals Rick increased his speed again. The chance of getting caught made it more exciting for some reason and Morty wondered if this was something real Morty was into. It had to be the reason for him leaking so much more precome then usual.

The person left, but before Rick could really pick up his pace again, a group of guys entered. They were loud and some of them were heading to the stalls near them and Morty knew this was dangerous. He knew that if they saw two sets of feet it would lead to trouble. Morty placed a hand on one of Rick’s and turned to mouth “sit down” to him.

Rick pulled out and sat down on the toilet and Morty followed. Since he couldn’t take his pants off the best position was to sit on Rick’s lap and that’s what he did. He held Rick’s cock in his hand and sat down on it slowly, his eyes rolled back from how good he felt. He concentrated on his breathing to keep himself from making any sounds at that moment. Rick placed his hands under the back of his knees and just like that Rick had him riding his cock. 

It was slow, but oh so erotic, hot, and Morty was biting his lip desperately wishing these people would leave. Each slow rise and dip made him frantic for more and after two edging minutes of Rick quietly fucking him, the group granted his wish and left.

“R-rick, let me…” he said breathlessly.

Rick let his legs down and once Morty had his feet planted he gripped Rick’s legs for balance and sped up. His ass slapped down loudly as he took Rick fast and hard, the way he needed it to be. He could hear as Rick groaned and whispered a curse under his breath, his hands were on his hips pulling him down with each time he slapped down completely taking his cock.

The desperate need, the wait and dangerous situation led to Morty reaching his edge in mere seconds. This was new, almost unbearable the craving he had for Rick to come inside him at the same time, he was aware how risky this was, but if they had to get out of there Rick had a portal gun. 

“Fuck, Grandpa,” he breathlessly moaned out only a little louder than a whisper and he could feel Rick’s grip tighten as he continued bouncing on his cock.

“I love your cock,” he murmured.

Rick groaned his fingers digging into his hips, Morty started stroking himself and it only took a few more seconds before he came hard. A choked yell fell from his mouth and Rick cried out his name as he came inside him. 

Morty leaned back into Rick’s embrace, who kissed his neck as they rode their orgasm together. Morty could feel his harsh breathing against his neck and it had never been so pronounced. It thrilled him that he was able to bring out this new element, that he could surprise Rick and cause him to become so undone. That they’d shared such an intense orgasm. The danger of getting caught was no longer on Morty’s mind as he basked in the afterglow. 

He smiled to himself and let his eyes close as Rick laid gentle kisses over his neck. The moment didn’t last long enough before they heard someone enter the restroom. They’d been loud and Morty felt worried as he heard the person stepping closer. They entered the stall two doors away and Morty believed in luck at that moment.

Morty slowly pulled away and he and Rick quietly pulled their clothes on properly. Morty gave Rick a silent look as an apology and Rick shot back a look that warmed his heart. He was concerned that maybe he was really genuinely falling for his creator. Morty knew it was dangerous but when he tugged him down, Rick followed and let them kiss without any resistance. They shared a quiet languid kiss, nothing like the rushed ones before or just a few minutes ago. As they kissed, Morty couldn’t help but think that none of this made sense. The memories that he had of Rick, the ones they were making now, there was no reason he should find him attractive. 

From the beginning he wasn’t sure if he’d been programmed or if the grandson he was modeled off had these inclinations. With no answers found he pulled back from the kiss and marveled at the way Rick blushed lightly and looked at him in such awe. Of all the moments they’d shared, Mortybot just now realized that Rick craved affection from his grandson. The Rick he was seeing now was exclusive only to him; if fate allowed, he would be the only one to receive it. That wasn’t fair to his real grandson. It wasn’t fair to him either. But he’d take it, for every doubt and question he had, this wasn’t so bad.

Once they were alone again they exited the stall and headed for the sinks. Morty looked at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. He hadn’t ever taken the opportunity to really look at himself. He looked so organic, sometimes it was hard to believe that he was created. He wondered what Rick really found attractive about his plainness, his inability to speak without stuttering at least once per sentence. The question of why he was created by the smartest man in the universe came to mind. Why had Rick even fallen for someone as simple as Morty?

“You’re doing it again,” Rick said as he stood next to the exit.

Morty flushed as he turned the water off and tuned back into reality. He could see Rick’s inquisitive gaze on him and grinned at the scientist. He walked over to grab a paper towel and dried his hands off.

“S-sorry, I was j-just thinking about you.” He winked at Rick in an uncharacteristic manner and was surprised to hear him laugh at that. 

“I bet, you little perv, come on.” Rick sounded slightly annoyed now but he looked relaxed as he said it.

Morty smiled as he followed him out and they headed for the cotton candy vendor. Right now he’d just worry about which color cotton candy he wanted. He’d think about other things and what he wanted to do tomorrow later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I said the last chapter was it for Mortybot but if there's interest in him enjoying some time in one of those outfits maybe there will be more? I went off the road and I'm heading somewhere new. If you enjoyed it I'd love some feedback. As always thank you for every kudos and comments and I'll see you in the next chapter. ;)


	6. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty gets home very early from camp.

“Mortimer Smith?” Jack the camp counselor called his name from the list.

“H-here…,” Morty walked over to the counselor and waited for his “fun activity”.

“Hey, so we’re going to have you work...I mean learning the art of sanding!” The counselor exclaimed with a smile on his face as he directed Morty towards the other counselor. “Matt here will be showing you how to sand a boat.” 

Morty looked over at the boat in question and glared at it then at Matt, “R-really? This d-doesn’t seem ver…”

“Wait, Morty, before you say anything I guarantee this is fun and another guarantee it’ll be helpful for your future!” 

Morty grumbled out a fine not wanting to argue and walked over to the boat that looked like shit right now. He listened as Matt explained and showed him how to operate it. After Morty put on a mask and goggles and he had the hand of going in a circular motion with the sander he was left on his on The mask he was wearing made it hard to breathe and dust covered his goggles and his hair. After thirty minutes and only getting 1/10th of one side of the boat done he decided that was enough. He made his escape while the councilors were busy teaching other kids how to do other mundane awful things.

It was obvious now that this place was not what they had promised at all. The claims of boat rides and fishing had turned into rehab projects to fix boats and untangle fishing lines. The group painting projects had become interior than the exterior painting of our buildings. Everything in the brochure was some type of handyman project to help rebuild the place and Morty knew what was up.

The location was a mess, they were using them as laborers that paid to be there. The food was an assortment of cold sandwiches with small bags of off-brand chips. It had all been one big fat lie and he could hear Rick’s words ringing in the back of his head. The saying if it was too good to be true was 100% relevant for this place.

Morty stopped by his cabin and grabbed a change of clothes before heading to the shower. They’d announced at the beginning of the day to only use it for a maximum of 5 minutes but Morty really didn’t care. After ten minutes and the water going from lukewarm to freezing and after struggling with the knob for nearly a minute Morty got out of the shower feeling clean. He was sure this would count as a water sport somehow and they’d be fixing the showers soon.

With that thought on his mind, he knew that he was done. There was no way they would ever get to the promised activities and this place was obviously one big lie. He wasn’t wasting another day here. He knew now why they’d had a bus to pick up their victims. Morty wasn’t going to spend another awful day there and resolved to be out of there first thing in the morning. 

He kept his bag packed that night and when it was time to go to bed he had to cover his ears. The kid across from him was crying about some injury that Morty knew could very well befall him. There were exactly zero positive things that he could imagine taking place at the camp. 

He woke up early and grabbed some sandwiches at breakfast. The workers were too busy trying to teach each kid how to use power tools today to notice as Morty walked out of there after breakfast. It was close to town and Morty made his way there and reached a gas station in half an hour. didn’t want to hear Rick telling him about how wrong he was and decided to take his chances hitch-hiking.

He’d learned a thing or two about watching out for certain types of people. He didn’t want to end up on missing poster boards so it took a while before he saw a family that looked nice enough. They were cautious at first but after explaining his situation they warmed up to him. Looking pretty young still helped him and soon he was in the backseat of a minivan heading to his neighborhood. 

By the time they reached his destination they’d shared as many family stories as he could handle. He waved them off and thanked them for the ride only a little envious of their simple life. He had to walk a while and by the time he arrived home, it was getting dark.

He entered the house and headed upstairs to drop his bag off in his room. Though he knew Rick would probably rip into him he figured he might as well get over it now. He headed down the stairs and called out, “H-hey Rick, I’m back.”

He walked through the dining room towards the garage and checked for him there. Morty moved on to the living room and checked Rick’s room to make sure he was really not there. He was likely not too far away though since he needed Morty as a human shield. Morty figured he’d be back eventually and decided to consider this a welcome break.

He went upstairs to his room and sat his bag down on the floor. Since Rick wasn’t home and there was nothing to do he decided to just browse the internet until night. He went to the bathroom to pee and wash up a bit before going to his room. He grabbed his laptop and sat down in bed instantly noticing how much better it felt compared to the shitty thin bed they’d had at the camp. A couple of hours passed as he browsed random sites before he started getting sleepy. He put his laptop on his dresser before going back to his bed and settlinginto his covers to take a short nap.

Morty fell asleep almost instantly and his short nap turned into a full on power nap. He woke up a few hours later and grabbed his phone to see that it was already late evening. He guessed that crappy bad must have taken more of a toll then he'd guessed. He took a quick trip to the restroom and yawned as he went back to his room. It didn't sound like anyone was home yet and he didn't really care if Rick got back. Morty decided the rest of the day would be his official day off from dealing with Rick's bullshit. He flopped back down in bed and fished the sandwich he'd grabbed that morning out of his backpack. 

He finished the sandwich feeling good about his decision to leave that hell hole. He hoped Rick wouldn’t figure out he was home until tomorrow and figured staying in his room would make it easier to just avoid him until then. 

Morty got up to grab his laptop when he heard some voices coming from downstairs. Rick probably had just gotten home but Morty still wanted to have the rest of the day for himself. He wanted to ignore the urge to listen in on Rick but he'd never seen his grandpa bring anyone home before. He stood still and listened for a little while when he heard something rare. It was Rick laughing and it wasn’t the cynical or ironic laughing he was used to hearing lately. It actually sounded legitimate and there was someone softly chuckling with him.

Even though it sounded genuine Morty figured that Rick probably put the charm to the max when it came to getting laid. His face heated with embarrassment when he came to the realization that Rick was likely flirting with someone. Morty figured the best thing to do was ignore and drown out and he picked up his headphones. As he was trying to figure out what kind of music he wanted to listen to he heard something that stopped his train of thought. The laughter of whoever Rick had with him sounded just like his.

Morty’s first thought was to go and investigate who this was with Rick. Surely he was wrong, Rick had sounded flirty with this person or alien. There was no way it could be another Morty and the idea of just ignoring this and putting his headphones was tempting. But it had sounded so much like him that he knew it’d be on his mind for days if he didn’t at least check. It could just be an alien that happened to laugh like him.

With that thought, Morty quietly opened his door and walked carefully to the stairs. He listened again and waited, it didn't take long until he heard another giggle. There was some soft talking and then some more laughing than silence. Morty just stood still there for however long before he heard Rick moan and say yeah baby. Then there were more moans and then Rick said his name and it felt like time stopped.

He couldn’t believe it, if he hadn’t come home early from that trip he would have never found out about whatever this was. Morty momentarily wondered if he’d accidentally fallen through a portal without realizing it. Rick sounded so much more affectionate than his Rick ever could or so he’d thought.

But he knew that wasn’t the case, that was his grandfather and that was some Morty. That was giving him a blowjob right now. 

“You like th-that,” he listened as the other Morty asked and waited for the answer.

“So fucking much baby.”

Morty bit his lip and listened to more soft noises before he heard the sounds of the other Morty moaning as Rick did whatever he was doing. He couldn't believe this was happening, would never have guessed it on a million years. Morty needed to confirm this was real and needed to walk down the stairs to see for himself. 

There was a turmoil of emotions going on in his mind. He was angry, sad, shocked shitless, and… jealous, disgusted and surprised. Morty could feel the emotions welling up in him and he was frozen there trying to process it all. 

“R-rick, come on I w-want you to fuck m-me.” Morty knew this was what it had all been leading up to.

“Al-alright you little impatient shit,” Rick replied and Morty could tell there was no bite in his voice, just full blown lust.

There was a rustle of clothing and momentary silence before he heard the loudest moan yet come from the other Morty. It embarrassed him to even be the same person from the lewd sound of it. He could hear the slap of skin on skin and bit his lip, it was now or never. He knew if he didn't do it now he'd hide in his room and bottle it up and deny this was real. Considering how loud that Morty was being he doubted that they’d hear him.

He tossed the idea around for another second before finally settling to step further down. Once he reached the stairs Morty gripped the railing and went as slow as possible. He kept his eyes locked towards the living room and kept it there until finally he could see them. Morty almost couldn't believe what was happening, Ricks lab coat and shirt were on the floor, while the Morty was completely naked taking it doggy style. There was no shame in his movements and Morty knew they must have done it many times before

Rick was asking the Morty if he loved having grandpa fuck him. Morty felt his heart race as the other Morty answered with a shaky yes before moaning again. He could only watch, the gears in his head turning as he imagined everything that could happen if he confronted them. He was so caught up in his mind that he didn’t realize when Rick sat back on the couch. Morty's eyes widened as he realized Rick could see him if he only turned his head. 

But luckily and to Morty’s surprise, Rick was completely enthralled with the Morty in front of him, who was now getting in his lap and wasting no time to start bouncing on his dick. Morty had seen enough and he moved back so he wouldn’t get spotted if Rick decided to check around. The sound of them having sex, the way Rick looked at that Morty, it was all wrong.

Morty just sat there and listened to everything, he didn’t know how much time passed before they were finally done. He’d never forget the sound of Rick coming or the sweet talk that accompanied it. Never forget the embarrassing and unashamed noises the Morty was making or the fact that he felt a pang of arousal when he knew that Morty came.

Morty was lost in thought again and he was slowly beginning to realize that he was angrier more than anything. He wondered how Rick could do this to some other Morty when...when... Morty stopped that thought as he realized he’d zoned out and they were moving now. Fear gripped him as he realized he was out in the open if he moved they’d hear him if they were heading to the bathroom it was over. 

But they weren’t and Morty let himself breathe when he realized that they were heading to the garage. Morty thought that maybe he'd go to the dimension that he was originally from. He could hear talking in the kitchen, Rick was probably grabbing a beer before they headed in. 

Morty knew that going downstairs was risky but he needed to know details. Maybe they’d say his dimension number, give him a clue of where this Morty was from. He knew when they were in the garage he’d probably get his best chance to find out something. He was angry enough to risk it as he walked completely down the stairs. He was silent and fast as he scurried into the living room and waited for them to leave the kitchen. They were talking about what they would do tomorrow and Morty felt tears prick his eyes as he realized he was taking the other Morty places. It was ridiculous to him that he could even feel jealousy about this. But now he knew why Rick hadn’t pressed harder against him going on his camping trip. 

He didn’t dwell on that thought and when they entered the garage he made his way into the kitchen. Even though it was dangerous he stood close to the door so he'd hear every word. It hurt to hear the way Rick was playfully teasing that Morty. He could hear as they kissed again and the Morty saying that he’d see him tomorrow. At that point, he thought he’d hear a portal but instead, he heard the light tap of shoes on metal. It sounded as if something was closing and then there was silence. He could hear as Rick started tinkering with something then as he stopped. Again Morty was in a perfect spot to get caught if Rick decided to head back into the living room.

But luck was on his side as he heard Rick use the portal gun and leave. He licked his lips and contemplated on what to do next. Rick could be back at any second and Morty had no idea where he’d gone. Then again this might be the one chance where Rick left something damning out in the open. Morty knew that this wasn't an opportunity to ignore and entered the garage.

The first thing he noticed was there were some outfits on the workbench. When he walked up to them the second thing he noticed was that they were all his size. The last thing was that they were embarrassing costumes that he could never imagine wearing and he could feel his face heat up in embarrassment. Morty took in a nice deep calming breath of air and looked around some more. He was sure he’d heard that sound coming from somewhere near the end of the workbench. 

Morty kept his eyes trained on the floor looking for any signs of something off. It took a while for him to notice the tiny imperfection on the floor, it was so faint that he had to get down on the floor to be sure it was there. He tapped on it and found that it sounded a bit different than the normal ground, he figured this must be where the other Morty had gone. Maybe he lived under the house and only came out to fuck and live in happy fun time world with Rick. Morty wouldn’t acknowledge any more feelings that came from that though, it was already too much. 

“Hello, other Morty, are y-you down there?” He knocked on the lid harder and listened for any movement. After a few seconds he knocked on it and asked again and waited, he supposed if the other Morty was down there he’d never answer.

He stood up and wondered if he’d just given his secret away. If the other Morty was down there shitting himself and calling Rick to tell him that he'd been busted. That didn’t make sense though especially since there was no one home and Rick had no reason to leave him behind. From how much they seemed to be enjoying each others company Morty doubted he’d leave him behind without a reason.

Morty looked over the workbench again and tried to figure out if everything on it was the usual. There were beakers filled with fluids, the outfits, the other usual junk and what else? Morty tried to connect each item with something he’d seen Rick working on as his eyes gazed over everything. Just as he thought about giving up he realized that he’d looked over the most unassuming item on the workbench. It was the same color as the counter space and tucked away off to the side. It was unassuming and easy to overlook and hopefully, it had something to do with this other Morty. 

He picked it up and quickly realized that it was a tiny computer. He wondered if he should open it considering how many things were deadly in there. It was risky but Morty felt that since it was so small and unnoticeable Rick wouldn’t even think about working harder than needed to hide something no one would look at.

Morty counted on his guess being right and held his breath as he opened the computer. When no alarms sounded and Rick didn’t burst into the garage Morty let himself breathe again. He looked over the keys first and up at the blank screen and swallowed as he wondered it would be safe to turn it on. On one hand, it could be nothing, on the other, it could be a bomb that just needed to be pressed to go off. 

"Please, d-don't explode," he whispered as he pressed the on button and winced before watching the screen light up. When the words on the screen came up suddenly everything made sense. The weird amount of affection, the way he'd been so good at...how he hadn't needed a shower and why the spot on the floor was so small. This was it the other Morty hadn’t been another him it had been a robot version of him. Rick had built a robot to show affection to and fulfill his sick desires. 

“Of course you make a r-r-robot and treat it better then m-me.” Morty felt so hurt, he didn’t know why but it felt worse knowing that the other Morty wasn’t real. He gazed over the text that read MBOT one more time before shutting it off and placing it back where he’d found it. 

He had to think about this and figure out what he'd do now that he knew the truth. He knew that he needed to leave before Rick showed up first. He left the garage and walked into the kitchen notices that it was just as quiet as it had been when he'd arrived yesterday but now his mind was filled with so many thoughts. 

Morty headed up to his room, laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had to see the robot up close and catch Rick at his lowest guard somehow or maybe he needed to talk to him or just forget it all. He didn't know what he should do but it felt like someone had set a ton of lead on his chest at that moment. He knew logically he should be puking up his guts and disgusted beyond all belief right now. But that hadn’t happened and he knew it wasn’t about to either, he laughed out loud at how pathetic he was. 

Morty tried to remember when his affection for Rick had become ambiguous without him realizing it. He supposed from the beginning there had never been any familial affections between them. He’d just been an old man that happened to be his grandpa, that took him on amazing adventures, even if it was only for self-serving reasons. Morty bit his lip and tried to think of any moment that Rick might have given his attraction to him away.

He was still an asshole at every turn when they went off to adventure. Though now Morty realized that he was especially snippy if he lost most or all of his clothes. Rick usually talked about him enough to cause him to get embarrassed and he’d walk behind Rick in shame. It had all been for Rick to keep him out of sight, Morty was sure now that Rick had been pushing him away because he was attracted to him.

In the last few months it had gotten worse and the time they’d spent outside of watching shows and adventuring was down to a minimum. Morty would sometimes help out in the garage and watch him work on things but Rick had made him feel shitty enough that he’d just go off to his room until their next adventure now. Even just watching shows with him amounted to a couple of hours before Rick insulted something he’d say and leave.

The asshole was pushing him away and Morty would never have seen it for what it truly was if it hadn’t been for this. It was probably easier for Rick now since he had a replica to fuck when Morty was off feeling sorry for himself. 

Morty wanted to just lie there and feel sad and angry about everything he was now realizing. But it wasn't only that of course, it couldn't be that easy because he was now just coming to terms with the fact that he’d become aroused when he’d been listening to them fuck. Now that he knew that it was a robot, even though it’d initially hurt him more, it also made it better and he felt better about it somehow. Truthfully if it had been another dimension, Morty, he wouldn’t even be thinking about doing anything with Rick.

Morty stopped on that line of thinking and really thought about it. Could he see himself kissing or doing any of the stuff that robot had been doing with Rick? He sat up in bed and chewed his lower lip before finally letting out a long frustrated sigh. The answer was a resounding yes on all fronts, he didn’t need to admit that his grandpa was... alluring in some weird fucked up way and it was probably why he could deal with his assholish attitude. He wasn’t all old and wrinkly wearing some knitted sweater handing out stall candy. He was a badass that didn’t give a shit about the law, took what he wanted, banged who he wanted and looked pretty good doing it. Even if he’d admitted to himself that Rick was hot for his age Morty hadn’t let himself think about sex with him, it hadn't even been in the realm of possibility. But now that he knew that Rick wanted to fuck him so bad that he’d made a robot version of him, that Rick was enamored with him in some way that it was enough to push him away. It could happen and if he played his card right maybe he could get Rick to admit all these things and they could figure something out.

It wouldn’t be easy though and right now Morty wasn’t ready to face him and wasn't even sure what he would even do or say. Morty had been thinking about it too long and he knew he needed to leave before Rick got back, he grabbed his stuff and left the house. 

He walked down the block away from his house as he thought about what he'd learned over and over again. Morty was sure that this was likely a secret that Rick was planning on taking to the grave. But that wasn't possible now and he needed to figure out what to say to Rick or how to even approach this. He went through scenarios in his mind as he walked around aimlessly until his feet felt numb. Even with all the hours of thinking Morty still had no clue how he was going to do this and he knew he needed more time to think. He couldn't stay outside walking all night and there was no way he was going back home. He pulled out his phone and called the one person he was sure had room for him to stay. 

"Hello?" 

“Hey dad.” 

“Morty?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be at camp? Oh God is everything okay? I knew that place was dangerous, I told -”

“No dad, I’m fine, I just couldn’t stand staying there another m-minute.”

“What? Why? Did something happen?”

“No nothing really, I'll tell you when I get there, I just - can I-I just come stay with you for a while, no one’s home and I left m-my keys in the house.” 

“Alright, you better get here before it gets too dangerous, you know there are criminals out right now.”

“Yeah I know, thanks, I’ll be t-there soon.” His dad gave an okay and he hung up and headed towards his apartments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been done for almost a year, kept making changes to it on and off so here it is after 100 more changes just now. I know where I want to go but not how long it might take to get there but I'm guessing 2 or 3 more chaps at a better release pace? Hopefully. If you still like this ship enjoy! :D


	7. What he decides to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty decides how he will handle this information and gets a bit excited.

“What kind of practice are you guys even running!” His dad frowned as the person over the phone nervously tried to explain how they weren’t responsible for this. “I’m done speaking with you, my LAWYER will be in contact if you don’t issue a refund! Good day!” His father furiously (if you could do that) pressed the hang up button on his cell phone and looked pretty pleased with himself, grinning at Morty.

“Your old dad still has it, Morty.” He said confidently causing Morty to roll his eyes.

“Like w-we can even afford a lawyer.” 

“They don’t know that though, that’s the trick,” Jerry said proudly and Morty resisted the urge to facepalm. “Maybe I can take you fishing, you still have what….five or so days of vacation left?”

“Shouldn’t you be l-looking for a job?” Morty asked and watched the crestfallen look on Jerry’s face. 

“Hey! It’s summer vacation—” “For school dad.” “—and...I’ll have you know I have been applying, I’m just waiting for a call Morty.” He finished looking convinced and Morty sighed.

“I don’t k-know… anyways do you even have any fishing things, you know, pole, bait…”

“I can buy some cheap poles, we can dig up the worms!” Jerry said enthusiastically and Morty figured it was his fault for ignoring his dad for the last couple of weeks. “I’ll let you think about it, I’ll be in the restroom...you may want to turn up the tv.” He added the last part before b-lining it to the restroom. 

Deciding it would be smart to heed his dad’s warning Morty turned up the television. He yawned as he pulled out his phone and looked at the time, he’d barely gotten any sleep that night. It hadn’t even been a whole day since he’d found out about the robot and it was all he could think about. It'd actually taken him a considerable amount of extra effort to listen to his dad. He figured he should be happy that Jerry was offering some kind of distraction to occupy him. 

Maybe he would go fishing, all he needed to do was hold a fishing pole and drown out his dad as he waited for a fish to take the bait. He knew he didn’t want to do that, what he wanted was to figure out how to handle this fucking mess. He’d forgotten about the camera’s and surveillance when he’d left yesterday and now he had to worry that Rick would find out he’d been there.

It wasn’t that big of a worry though especially with how distracted he’d been yesterday. Morty could only imagine what Rick was up to now and figured checking surveillance was the last thing on his grandpa’s mind. He probably didn’t even think it was in the realm of possibility to get caught knowing him. What Morty was really worried about was when and how he’d confront Rick. Right now he’d probably just make things worse if he went there to try and talk to him about it. He knew that he needed some time to think up a course of action.

“So what do you say, go fishing with your old man?” Jerry asked expectantly as soon as he left the restroom. 

“Ehhh, you know I’ll pass, not really f-feeling up to fishing,” he shrugged and stared down at his phone not wanting to see his dad’s disappointment. 

“Alright, well—”

“You know actually, I’m gonna go for a w-walk,” Morty interrupted before Jerry could suggest anything else. 

“I’ll be back later…” Morty got out of there ignoring the nagging guilt as his dad sat down at the table with a sour look on his face as he said alright.

Once he left the apartment he decided to head to the convenience store nearby. He hadn’t had anything good to drink in a while and all his dad had to offer was tap water and flat soda. Morty started to chew his lower lip as the images of what he’d seen yesterday started to replay in his head again. He cursed under his breath when he felt his dick stir. The sleeping bag he’d been using last night smelled like mothballs, the floor had been uncomfortable, he could hear his dad snoring across the room and he still managed to pop three boners thinking about Rick. To say it had been Mortifying would be an understatement. The fact that he hadn’t been able to take care of it didn’t help either. 

Morty thought about the hardest math problem he could and by the time he reached the store he was okay again. He walked in and took a cursory glance at the uninterested looking clerk leaning against the front counter reading a newspaper. Morty stared down at the candy bars as he made it to the back where the drinks were. He looked over the labels trying to figure out what he had a taste for. Chocolate milk, Gatorade, Coke...his eyes landed on the beer Rick drank sometimes. 

He briefly imagined how good it might feel to be kissed on the neck by Rick. Fuck, what the hell was wrong with him? Morty couldn’t believe his brain and how easy it was for him to fantasize about Rick now. He looked over and saw the restroom near the back of the building and thought about what he wanted to do for a moment. It wasn’t a good idea, in fact, it was a downright awful one, but if he didn’t take care of it he’d constantly be distracted by these thoughts. He took a cursory glance back at the worker, who was still deeply focused on his paper.

That was it, he could regret it later, he walked casually towards the restroom and entered the single stall and hoped it wouldn’t take very long. He locked the door and looked around, it was clean so that made it a little better. He saw his reflection in the mirror and frowned before moving to the side where he couldn’t see himself. He reminded himself not to feel guilty before he closed his eyes and played the scene out in his head as he rubbed his cock through his jeans.

It took mere seconds for him to get completely hard and he pulled his cock free from his jeans biting his bottom lip hard as he slowly stroked himself. God was he dirty, masturbating in the damn bathroom at some convenience store. He’d never thought this was something he’d ever do. But It felt really good, really really good and he was definitely into his grandpa. 

He leaned against the wall and let his imagination run wild with the things they could do. He imagined it was Rick pressing him against the wall, touching him, gripping his cock and staring down at him with that intense lustful gaze he’d had for the robot. He wanted Rick to stroke him off, wanted to feel the heat from his body as they kissed. He imagined what it would be like to have Rick praise him as he gave him a blowjob. He sucked on his fingers as the scene played out in his mind. Rick threading his fingers through his hair as Morty licked him and took his cock into his mouth. Morty looked down and watched the pre-come dribble down the head of his dick and drip onto the tile. He drew in a sharp breath in as a spike of pleasure pulsed over his cock. 

Fuck this was insane and he’d never been so turned on in his life. Morty took his fingers out of his mouth and pushed his hand under his shirt, he ran his slick fingers over his nipples and softly moaned. It hadn’t been more than a couple of minutes and already he could feel his orgasm building. He imagined Rick sucking and licking his nipples, imagined the heat from his breath as he kissed against his neck. That was the thought to tip him over the edge as he came hard. His hips twitched as the sheer pleasure of his orgasm made him lose his mind. His eyes rolled back as his cum spilled out over the tiles and he moaned low and deep. After a few seconds, the height of his orgasm passed and he took a few deep breaths as he slowly grounded himself back in reality.

Morty looked down at his come covered tiles a grimace forming on his face as he realized how much he’d just fucked up. There was no way the clerk hadn’t heard him moaning, the worker had probably called the cops to come get some sick freak out of the restroom. He grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned himself off, tucking himself back in before hurrying to wipe up the mess off the floor. He threw the toilet paper in the toilet and quickly pee’d before flushing it all down. 

Morty looked over his flushed face in the mirror and realized if he went out looking like that he’d probably get caught. He washed his hands and splashed some cold water on his face slightly regretting his decision now. He really hadn’t been that loud though or he hoped, at any rate, hiding at the scene of the crime wasn’t going to help him. He grabbed a paper towel and dried off his face and prepared himself for the worse as he opened the door. 

He walked out trying to keep the guilt he felt from surfacing on his face as he glanced over at the front. The clerk hadn’t moved an inch and was still reading his newspaper. Morty instantly felt relief glad he wasn’t going to have to make a run for it. He calmed down a bit relieved that he hadn’t screwed himself over and walked back over to the drinks. Maybe it wasn’t smart to buy something right after that, but he was so damn thirsty and he hadn’t been caught. He grabbed a bottle of water, some grape Gatorade and a candy bar and walked over to the counter. The worker scanned the stuff only looking up to tell him the price and take his money. 

That had gone well Morty thought as he grabbed the bag and exited the store pretty ashamed of himself. But it had worked in helping him think a bit more clearly. Now when he thought about what he’d seen he wouldn't pop a boner, for now anyway. He laughed at the ridiculousness of his life and continued walking in the opposite direction of his dad’s apartment. Damn, he really didn’t know how he would confront Rick and get him to admit what he’d seen was real. 

He still had four days after today to try to work up the courage to go back to the house. Maybe he could sneak in early in the morning and wait in his room until he heard them. Maybe he could watch Rick over the next few weeks and try to see if there was some type of pattern going on. Morty wasn’t stealthy though, and waiting for weeks wasn’t what he wanted to do. He wanted to solve this soon, preferably before his sister and mom got back. He chugged the water down and started digging through the Mounds bar. 

As much fun as aimlessly walking was it really didn’t help him much. His dad’s apartment was pretty close to downtown and he wasn’t that far. It was about two miles away, he could go and check out some stores and distract his thoughts a bit. He stopped walking, second-guessing if he should go before he finally decided he’d head there. There was a library there and they might have some books for him to read about dealing with an incest problem. That was always an option, go to therapy, talk it out and hopefully move past it. He didn't want that though, he wanted Rick. He knew that if Rick had been fucking anyone else this wouldn’t even be a thought in his mind. But the way they’d looked on that couch, the way he’d looked, it made him excited and he wanted that.

He made it to the library in less than an hour and threw away his bag of trash before entering the building. Morty hadn’t been there in a while and it looked pretty much the same. Tons of books, some computers with a few homeless people using them and a librarian surrounded by stacks of books. He walked over to the catalog computer and quickly typed in incest before he stopped himself. He scrolled through tons of depressing books about coping, real stories, dealing with the effects and he quickly realized he didn’t need to read those. 

Morty was aware just how fucked up the world could get but he didn’t consider his situation one of them. He backed out and refreshed to clear his search and headed over to the sci-fi section. It was incest, yes, but he didn’t really think there had been any manipulation going on. In fact, he was pretty sure the opposite had been happening lately. There was the fact that Rick had made an exact replica of him to fuck but Morty had gotten turned on by it on his own. 

All he could think was fuck when he felt another tingle of pleasure run through him. Why the hell did Rick have to be attractive to him? Why the hell did he have to be so horny? Morty wasn’t about to try his luck a second time and headed to the DIY section and quickly grabbed a book on how to build a fire pit. He sat down at the nearest empty table and began to read getting thoroughly bored by the end of the first paragraph. But he kept staring down at the page as he thought about how he'd confront Rick. Morty didn't want Rick to go crazy on him and was kinda afraid that he'd be angry. But what if he was relieved? That could be a possibility and it could also very likely be a fantasy. 

The library was definitely not offering him any comfort, especially since he didn't really like books or reading in general. He took one deep long exasperated sigh and shut the book in front of him. Morty put it back on the shelf and left the library, he decided to head to the stores nearby and not think about Rick. It worked for all of three minutes into his walk through the specialty shop he’d entered. How the hell was he supposed to know what to do about this? He sighed as he stared down at the pig-shaped bacon smelling candle. Why would someone make that? It was so dark, so ironic, or was it? Would a vegan be offended by that candle? Morty didn’t know and he wasn’t going to waste the brain power to figure it out. He picked it up and wasn’t surprised by the thirty dollar price tag. This store was definitely not in his price range, but the worker didn’t need to know that. He spent the next twenty minutes questioning why most of the things in the store even existed. 

Morty left without purchasing anything and started walking back towards his dad’s apartment. It wasn’t like there was anything else for him to do with his time. He apparently couldn’t stop thinking about Rick and he could always just sit at the kitchen table and distract himself with Youtube videos of kittens. Kittens were always good at distracting people from thinking about life-changing decisions. He pulled his phone out and looked up places around him, there was a theater not too far away. He figured they’d have something good playing as he clicked the movie theater and checked for the closest screening time. 

A movie named Blazing Fire Fights was going to start in twenty minutes and it unsurprisingly involved action, violence, and gunfights. He vaguely recalled hearing his dad say something about the movie last night when he’d practically bled his ears off talking to him. He figured he’d his give his dad a break and sent a quick invite to see if he wanted to join him for the movie. Jerry responded immediately with a thumbs up emoji and smiley face. He walked over to the theater and paid for a ticket so he could sit inside the building and wait for his dad. Jerry got there pretty fast and seemed pretty happy as they went through the process of getting drinks and food. The filled into the theater and sat through other movie previews until their movie started. 

It turned out that watching some senseless violence was the best thing to distract Morty. He spent the entire two hours engrossed in the mostly plotless storyline of heroes defeating bad guys. Once the movie was over he felt a sense of calm he hadn’t felt all day. 

“That was a great movie,” Jerry said as they left the theater and Morty nodded. They tossed their trash and Morty started thinking about what he’d do again as they walked towards the exit.

“Hey, Morty?” Morty looked over at his dad. “I know it’s uncool to talk about problems, but are you doing alright?” Morty was suddenly aware that maybe he hadn’t been hiding how he felt as well as he’d thought.

“I’m good, just tired you know, kinda d-disappointed about the camp, but whatever,” he shrugged before adding.“it-it’s nothing, I’m fine dad.”

“Alright, but if you do need to talk about something, I’m here.”

“I-I know, thanks Dad,” he mumbled as they shared a quick awkward hug. “Can we go home?”

“Yeah,” Jerry seemed satisfied with the talk and they headed out to the car.

Morty thought about every other topic he could think up on the way home. He didn’t want Jerry to ask him what was wrong again because there was no way they would be talking about that. Not unless he wanted to get taken away and locked up somewhere for being crazy. They arrived at his apartment without any problems, they talked a bit more about the movie for a little while longer before Morty set his laptop up at the table and started watching the Youtube videos he’d thought about earlier.

He knew that he could spend the rest of the week here thinking about things, trying to figure out what to do and how he’d talk to Rick about it. But he wasn’t going to do that, Morty made his decision as he watched a kitten on the screen yawn at the camera. He would go back there tomorrow, he’d go right up to Rick and tell him the truth. Maybe waiting it out and really thinking it through down to the tiniest detail would have been smart, but he doubted it would change much. The fact that he had no way of knowing how Rick would react meant anything could happen. It was better than sitting around stressed out about it for weeks until he found another opportunity to confront him. 

He waited until Jerry got back from getting them some fast food to tell him he’d found his keys.

Morty was ready for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been one month and I actually wrote this chapter from beginning to end during that time. I had two other starts (around 1k words) I'd written and realized that I didn't like where I was heading before. So hopefully it was enjoyable (cause it took way longer than I'd care to admit to get that masturbation scene right). Next chapter will be fun though, Mortybot and Morty will be in the same room. lol
> 
> I'm aiming to have it out in one month or sooner as well so I can have this done before the end of the year. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and enjoying this still after so long! This ship is pretty small but the people who write and draw content are awesome and the fans who read and appreciate our stuff are equally 
> 
> On a side note, I really wish I was better at titles and descriptions omg, okay I'm off until next chapter. ~VS


End file.
